The long range studies previously described in renewal application HE-06835-08 will be continued. Four angiotensin analogs that antagonize some of the biological responses to angiotensin have been synthesized. This has stimulated pharmacological studies which may lead to approval for clinical trials. These antagonists will be extremely useful for continued studies on receptor sites for angiotensin. Attempt will be made to isolate these. Two new actions for angiotensin have been described: 1) stimulation of protein synthesis and 2) increased vascular permeability probably associated with endothelial cell contraction. The contributions of renin, renin substrate and renin inhibition to the development and maintenance of elevated blood pressure are being studied. The roles of intravascular volume factors, hemodynamic aspects and steroids in both clinical and experimental hypertension are being further investigated in an attempt to define the disease by its functional correlates. The role of cryoprofibrin in transport, metabolism and pathological manifestations of fibrin deposition has been partially determined and work will continue at a tissue and cell level in this area. Research is continuing in an attempt to define parameters that lead to deposition of lipids in blood vessels, alterations in metabolism of cells from atherosclerotic lesions, and specific stimuli leading to collagen synthesis. Attempts will be made to correlate enzyme levels in cultured cells, with the degree of lipid accumulation. Other morphological and biochemical studies will be continued in both normal and abnormal lipoproteinemias associated mainly with experimental or clinical atherosclerosis.